Si te vas
by Gaby-chan Uchiha
Summary: ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Desde hace meses actúas extraño y creo saber la razón. Song-fic con la canción "Si te vas" de Shakira.
1. Chapter 1

_La canción **Si te vas** y la serie **Naruto** no me pertenecen. Son de sus respectivos autores. _

* * *

><p>−Sasuke-kun ¿vendras hoy a cenar? –pregunte con falsas esperanzas, aun sabiendo cual sería tu respuesta<p>

−No –dijiste en ese todo de indiferencia, como si ya no te importara. Lo peor es que así era.

− ¡Pero ya casi nunca estas en casa! No puedo creer que tengas tanto trabajo como para no dormir en tu propia cama

−Karin, tengo que irme. Quizá vaya a cenar hoy, pero no prometo nada.

−B-bueno, te veo luego. Te amo –Y sin esperar respuesta por tu parte, colgué el teléfono. No es que esperara respuesta alguna.

Lágrimas cristalinas bajaron por mis mejillas. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Desde hace un mes te comporta extraño. Ya casi no nos vemos, no respondes mis llamadas y cuando lo haces pones de escusa que estás muy ocupado. Incluso ya nunca duermes en casa.

Sé lo que esta pasado, y aun sabiéndolo me niego a dejarte ir. Aunque ya me estoy cansando de este juego.

_Cuéntame que harás después que estrenes su cuerpo_

_Cuando muera tú traviesa curiosidad_

_Cuando memorices todos sus recovecos_

_Y decidas otra vez regresar_

_Ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar_

Hoy decidí que no voy a aguantar más esto. ¿Qué tiene esa estúpida que no tenga yo? ¿De verdad la prefieres a ella que a mí? No sé porque todo el mundo la quiere. Cada día la alaban y besan el suelo por donde pisa ¿De verdad es tan perfecta como todos dicen? Por favor.

_Si no tiene más que un par de dedos de frente_

_Y descubres que no se lava bien los dientes_

_Si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes_

_Y luego te deja solo tal como quiere_

Pues bien Sasuke-kun, ella también está jugando contigo. Tú para ella no vales nada, eres simplemente un trapo para usar y desechar. Justo como yo lo soy para ti. Ella no sabe lo que es el amor, ella solo quiere tu dinero ¿Es que no lo ves? ¿Acaso estas ciego?

Intento no preocuparme mucho por este asunto, al final sé que descubrirás la verdad por ti mismo.

_Sé que volverás el día_

_En que ella te haga trizas_

_Sin almohadas para llorar_

El día que te des cuenta de su engaño me pedirás perdón de rodillas y me rogaras que vuelva contigo. Pero ¡por favor! ¿De verdad crees que te esperare tanto tiempo?

_Pero si estas decidido_

_Y no quieres más conmigo_

_Nada ahora puede importar_

_Porque sin ti el mundo ya me da igual_

Por desgracia...te esperaría el tiempo suficiente. Solo hasta darme cuenta del gran error que cometí.

_Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas_

_Mi cielo se hará gris_

_Si te vas, si te vas ya no tienes_

_Que venir por mí_

Me frustran tanto estos sentimientos contradictorios. Te odio por lo que me hiciste, te juro que te odio con toda mi alma y mi corazón. Mas sin embargo una parte de mí no puede y no quiere dejarte ir.

_Si te vas, si te vas y me cambias_

_Por esa bruja pedazo de cuero_

_No vuelvas nunca más, ya no estaré aquí_

Te proclamas el único de su vida. Lo que no sabes es que eres simplemente uno de tantos que caen en sus redes. ¿Sólo porque fuiste el primero en su vida, crees que eres el único? Tienes un problema muy grande.

_Toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien_

_Luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas_

_Cuando las arrugas le corten la piel_

_Y la celulitis invada sus piernas_

Le han pasado tantas manos encima que va envejecer más pronto de lo que debería. ¡Mírala nada más! ¿Eso es una chica o es un nuevo espécimen de gorila? Y los chicos juran que es bonita. ¡Por favor! Solo denle tiempo al tiempo y verán cómo se pone en unos años.

_Volverás desde tu infierno_

_Con el rabo entre los cuernos_

_Implorando una vez más_

Mi querido ángel con cara de demonio, espero de verdad que no te lastime mucho esa zorra. No soporto la idea de que alguien te haga sufrir. Alguien que no sea yo, por supuesto.

_Pero para ese entonces_

_Yo estaré un millón de noches_

_Lejos de esta enorme ciudad_

_Lejos de ti el mundo ya me da igual_

Tomé deprisa una vieja maleta debajo de la cama, la llene rápidamente con todas mis cosas. Busque y rebusque por el armario, no quería dejar ninguna de mis pertenencias aquí.

¿Para qué quedarme y vivir infeliz? No soy tarada, puedo valerme por mi misma. Nadie necesita a un hombre para ser feliz, mucho menos yo.

_Si te vas si te vas si te marchas_

_Mi cielo se ara gris_

_Si te vas si te vas ya no tienes_

_Que venir por mí_

_Si te vas si te vas y me cambias_

_Por esa bruja pedazo de cuero_

_No vuelvas nunca más, ya no estaré aquí_

Deje una nota cerca de la puerta, diciendo que descubrí todas tus mentiras y espero que seas feliz. ¿Qué sentido tiene odiarte u odiarla a ella? Después de todo, el único que sufrirá dentro de poco o mucho tiempo serás tú ¿qué sentido tiene el quedarme? Solo soy un estorbo, que más tarde será un recuerdo inolvidable.

Tomé todas mis cosas. Eché una última mirada a la casa delante de mí y con un suspiro, me aleje de ella y de ti…para siempre.

_Si te vas si te vas si te marchas_

_Mi cielo se hará gris_

_Si te vas si te vas ya no tienes_

_Que venir por mí_

_Si te vas si te vas y me cambias_

_Por esa bruja pedazo de cuero_

_No vuelvas nunca más,_

_No vuelvas, no estaré aquí..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!°<strong>

**Etto...¿recuerda que en mi perfil dice que ODIO el SasuKarin? Pues aquí tienen uno jejeje _ñ_ñU'_**

**Demo...todo tiene su explicación: Hace unos días escuche esta canción y no pude evitar pensar en Sakura, bueno ya saben por la frase _si no tiene más que un par de dedos de frente_ y pues mi mente vaga comenzó a imaginar cosas y así. Ademas, estuve viendo los primeros capitulos de la serie y no recordaba lo molesta que puede ser Sakura, sobre todo con el pobre de Naruto. **

**Aun así no lo considero un SasukexKarin verdadero, ya que Sasuke engaña a la pobre de Karin con Sakura, aun así fue...interesante poner a Karin como la _chica buena_ y a Sakura como la _zorra_ **

**Como sea, espero que les guste y dejen sus review's. Nos leemos bye bye..!°**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. Son de Kishimoto-san ñ_ñ'_

* * *

><p>Llego a casa y lo primero que noto es que está en excesivo silencio. ¿No estaba Karin preparando la cena o algo así? ¿Pospuse mi noche con Sakura y ella se fue sola a comer? Esta si me la pagaría en grande.<p>

Con toda mi furia contenida apenas preste atención a la nota escrita que estaba en la mesa, justo al lado de la puerta. La tome y sin ni siquiera leerla la eché a la basura, no quería saber a qué restaurante o bar se había ido sin mí.

¿Acaso pensaba que se mandaba sola? Mi casa, mis reglas. Así de simple. Me las pagaría muy caro cuando volviera.

Por lo pronto llamé de nuevo a Sakura, tendría por lo menos unas dos horas antes de que Karin llegara, lo suficiente para mí.

Marque el número deprisa. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. A la quinta vez contesto.

− ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –dijo con mala manera. ¿Desde cuándo ella me habla así? Lo deje pasar, pensando que estaría ebria y no sabía lo que decía

− ¿Tienes tiempo? Karin no está y pensé que tú…−pero no terminé la frase por culpa de su escandalosa risa

− ¿Lo dices enserio? Estoy muy ocupada en este momento, cariño –respondió después de su ataque de risa.

− ¿Ocupada? Me dijiste que esta noche estabas libre –mi cólera iba en aumento. ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

−_Estaba_, tú lo dijiste. Alguien más me llamo y acepte su oferta –Noté que sí estaba ebria, por como arrastraba las palabras.

− ¿Significa que estas con alguien más? –Y de nuevo mi ataque de ira subía más y más

−Sip –se limitó a responder

− ¡Eso no es posible Sakura! Tú eres mía y de nadie más –dije con voz fría a causa del enojo

−Yo nunca firme un contrato donde diga que solo puedo acostarme contigo. Y, además…No le pertenezco a nadie –terminó la frase con voz de ultratumba y colgó el teléfono.

Lo avente con todas mis fuerzas, reboto en la cama y después cayó al piso. No me importo; de hecho, no me importaba nada en este momento.

Como un niño pequeño que tiene una estúpida rabieta, comencé a desordenar toda la habitación. Ropa, zapatos, sábanas, almohadas, fotografías, todo volaba de aquí para allá.

Cuando todo estuvo destruido y mi ira disminuida, pude notar que algo faltaba. ¿No se suponía que estaba la ropa de Karin en el armario? Y según yo un par de zapatos estaban afuera también. Busqué de nuevo, creo que estaba muy cerca de perder la cabeza. Nada, ni una prenda.

− ¿Pero que mierd…−pregunté en voz alta y recordé la nota que ni siquiera leí. Corrí escaleras abajo para buscarla en el bote de basura, la cual solo estaba arrugada.

La abría deprisa, mis dedos temblaban e intente tranquilizarme, no quería cometer la estupidez de romperla. Cuando por fin lo logre, leí en silencio. Una, dos, tres veces. Eran solo un par de líneas, más sin embargo en ese momento no pude entenderlas del todo.

Sasuke

Sé lo de Sakura. Me voy de la casa, no intentes buscarme.

Karin

No. Puede. Ser. Primero Sakura y ahora ella se iba a algún lugar lejos de mí. ¿Por qué se iban? ¿Por qué todas se alejaban de mí? ¿De verdad soy tan mala persona como dicen?

Pensé en lo mucho que debí haber lastimado a Karin, lo mal que estuvo engañarla de esa manera, y lo peor, me di cuenta de lo mucho que tenía y de lo poco que lo aprecie.

Fui un estúpido a pensar que Sakura solo era mi chica. Desde hace mucho carga con la reputación de zorra, pero el saberlo de su boca me hiso entristecerme un poco, sin embargo no se comparaba con Karin. Ella era atenta, dulce y siempre me hacía sentirme bien con una sonrisa.

Pero no pude conformarme solo con eso. Podría decirse que fue mi avaricia de tener más que los demás lo que me hiso cometer la estupidez de engañarla.

Intenté llamarla, ahora que me había dado cuenta de mi error, tenía que encontrar la manera de remediarlo. Sonó incontables veces el teléfono, no me rendí y lo intente otra vez. Y otra, y otra. A la sexta vez me decidí a dejar un mensaje

−Karin…yo, lo siento. Fui un idiota al engañarte, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero demasiado. Eres una persona…no puedo describirlo –Las palabras se me atoraban unas con otras, estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar con claridad− Y yo…por favor, regresa. Te lo pido.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

−…_Por favor, regresa. Te lo pido _

Escuché el final del mensaje y me eché a reír como tonta. ¿De verdad esperaba que con un simple perdón las cosas se iban arreglar? ¡Piénsalo dos veces Uchiha! Lo peor sin duda es que de verdad sonabas arrepentido.

A como lo veo tengo dos opiniones. Uno: Sakura lo mandó al carajo y necesita un remplazo, esta es la más probable. Dos: Se había dado cuenta de su error y sí estaba arrepentido, lo cual me parecía ilógico pero aun así, probable.

Reí a carcajadas por todos mis pensamientos incoherentes. Miré el paisaje que tenía delante de mí, un hermoso atardecer a la orilla del mar, al lado del hombre que amo y que me ama de verdad.

− ¿Quién era, linda? –preguntó él al lado mío

−Un demonio arrepentido –conteste sin importancia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellow..!<strong>

**Bueno, a pedido, aquí esta la parte dos. Espero que les guste **

**¿Creen que merece Rr's? Espero que muchos..!**

**Sayo..!°**

**Atte: Gaby-chan U.**


End file.
